


monsters, men, and ETHAN FUCKIN GREEN

by lovemuffin432



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least to me, Canonical Character Death, Sad Ending, but still ends canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuffin432/pseuds/lovemuffin432
Summary: "“I can’t reach it!”“Yes you ca-”“Lex!!” The general was interrupted, when slightly to the left of him, Ethan Green materialised.“Ethan!” Lex, relieved beyond belief, tried to run to him. "that one scene in bf but it makes me even more emotional than the original already does
Relationships: Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	monsters, men, and ETHAN FUCKIN GREEN

**Author's Note:**

> okay but like... monsters and men reprise never fails to make me emotional, and i have almost no idea why . i think it might be that when the ensemble comes in Rob's voice is definitely the loudest and i can't help but think of ethan supporting his girlf even from death.
> 
> okay so i know why
> 
> i was listening to take me back, and then i thought "what if there was a reprise of this song, but with lex and ethan through the black and white in place of/after monsters and men reprise?" i have suffered and now you must too.
> 
> enjoy!!

Suddenly, everything in the world around her slowed, almost to a halt. 

The pressure around her throat stayed the same, but Lex could inexplicably breathe again. 

A silhouette emerged from behind one of the shelves, and materialised into a man with shoulder length blonde hair, dressed in black military tactical gear. 

“You’re not dead yet.” 

It was clear the man wasn’t actually in the room with her, and his figure looked almost blurry; as if he was fading away. 

“W-what?” 

“Alexandra Foster, my name is General John McNamara, and I’m going to help you through this. First, you need to subdue your assailant.” The general removed a handgun from it’s holster, and held it out to her. 

“I’m authorising you to use my firearm.” 

Lex grabbed desperately at the air, both too far away, and seemingly in the wrong dimension, to be able to hold it. 

“I can’t reach it!” 

“Yes you ca-” 

“Lex!!” The general was interrupted, when slightly to the left of him, Ethan Green materialised. 

“Ethan!” Lex, relieved beyond belief, tried to run to him. Upon finding that she couldn’t move from the floor, it dawned on her that Ethan seemed to be fading, the same way as General McNamara. 

“What’s going on? Why are you blurry like that?” 

Ethan seemed as confused as she was. 

“Um.. I think I’m dead?”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Yeah, I got beat up, and then I woke up in some kinda void, and now… I’m here, I dunno babe.” 

Somehow, Ethan’s brief yet jumbled story made sense in Lex’s head, and Hannah’s words from earlier that day echoed across her mind;  _ black and white… bad blood.  _

Ethan was dead. 

And yet, here he was, talking to her like everything was normal. 

After a brief moment of Lex contemplating Ethan’s death, General McNamara tried to cut back in; “Excuse me, but-”

“Lex, I love you.” Ethan blurted out. 

“...yeah?” Lex looked up, wanting nothing more than for Ethan to hold her tightly, and never let go. 

“Yeah. I never said it when I was…  _ alive _ , because I was scared, but... I guess there’s nothing to be scared of now. Lex Foster, I love you. I am  _ in  _ love with you,” His voice cracked as he began to cry, and Lex couldn’t help as she did the same, “and I know now it’s too late to say this but, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Even the stone cold General John McNamara shed a silent tear, as he fondly remembered the feeling of euphoria that came from young love, and felt a deep remorse for the husband he had left alone back home. 

He cleared his throat, and the two young adults turned their attention to him. 

“I truly hate to interrupt, but Alexandra, you’re running out of time. You must reach through the Black and White, and manifest this weapon into your reality.” 

“You can do it, Lex!” Ethan and the general were fading faster. 

Lex reached out again, and focused all her energy on summoning the gun. She felt a slight weight in her palm. 

“That’s it, harness your power. Become your best self, your strongest self.” McNamara’s voice was steadily getting softer, like it was further away.

Just as she felt something click into place in her mind, like someone turning on a lightswitch, time returned to normal, her arm was no longer outstretched, and Sherman’s grip became apparent again.

“I’m going to  _ kill you _ .” 

Lex mustered up all her courage, and forced herself out of Sherman’s arms. She pulled a gun; McNamara’s gun, out of her jacket, rolled onto her back, and fired. 

The bullet went straight into Sherman’s chest, and as he fell backward, he gargled; “Where did that come from?” 

“Nice shot, Lex. But we’re not through yet. The leaders of your world are lost and helpless; you’ve been called to serve. If you can defeat Wiggly here in Hatchetfield, he can be defeated anywhere.” 

Lex stood, shaken.

“What am I supposed to do?” 

The general thought for a moment, channeling the psychic energy of the Black and White.

“Gather your forces. There is a warrior of light, trapped in a deep sleep.” He seemed to be getting further away again, and was also having considerable trouble continuing to speak. “Wake the warrior, kill the prophet, save the world.”

He weakly raised one arm into a salute. 

“You’re in P.E.I.P now, Lex. Get her done.” An eagle cawed in the distance, and he was gone. 

Ethan remained, but only faintly. 

Lex snapped out of her stupor. 

“Ethan! Don’t go!” 

Ethan chuckled softly. 

“I don’t know if I gotta choice, babe.”

“I can’t do this without you!” she pleaded, crying again. 

“Are you kidding? You are the strongest person I’ve ever known.”

Lex had no words. She sunk back to the floor, head in her hands. 

Ethan felt a slight tug, and realised he had to go. 

“Hey, babe?”

Lex looked up.

“Make sure you and the banana get to Cali for me, okay?”

Lex nodded, sniffling.

Three words hung in the air between them, but the two were too emotionally exhausted to share them. Instead, Ethan opted for a more casual goodbye.

“Catch ya later, babe.” 

And with that, he was gone.

**_“Take me back in time, to love you._ **

**_Hold me closer than before.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! today was a strange day for me, but i wrote this and belted some heathers so,, wasn't that bad. 
> 
> if you can spare me some of your words in a kind or constructive comment, it would be greatly appreciated!!   
> have a good day!


End file.
